Village Specials
This is the list of special buildings and their purposes and upgrade requirements. Level 1 refers to the items required to purchase the building in the shop. In the Village 'Forest Gate ' 'Workshop ' Bus Stop Allows you to call a bus full of visitors into your village once every 5 minutes. Build several of them so that you can call many visitors to your town all at once. An especially useful idea during Fiestas. *500 coins Taxi Stand Collector's Item Allows you to call a rich tourist into your town once every 5 minutes. They usually spend around 1,000 coins. Call one during a Fiesta and they will spend around 3,000 coins. *40 flooz Mountain Gate Tap on it to get to the mountain. Only available after completing a series of quests (usually at level 9). Much like decorations, the forest gate offers a 25% stock increase to any store within a range of 2 spaces. In the Forest Nyok's House Level 2 provides a 25% reduction in cooking time. Level 3 provides a 50% reduction in cooking time. *Level 1: Already Built *Level 2: 50 floozs *Level 3: 150 floozs Tree You must open your shop menu while in the forest to purchase. Chop down trees (tap on them) and get 3 wood logs per tree. They re-grow every 20 minutes. When planting trees, be sure to leave enough empty spaces in your forest for mushrooms and flowers to grow. *150 Water Mill You must open your shop menu while in the forest to purchase. Not upgradeable and you can only build one. You will need to craft a bucket before you can use it. Water is used in many crafts. *500 coins Fisherman Cabin You must open your shop menu while in the forest to purchase. Not upgradeable and you can only build one. There will be no fish in the river until you build this. You can only catch 3 fish at a time. Once have caught 3 fish, there will be no fish in the river until 3 hours later. Misses do not count. To see how much time is left before there are more fish, click on the cabin. *2,000 coins Log Camp Collector's Item. You must open your shop menu while in the forest to purchase. Level 1 produces 30 wood logs every half hour. Level 2 produces 40 wood logs every half hour. Level 3 produces 120 wood logs every half hour. *Level 1: 40 flooz *Level 2: 30,000 coins *Level 3 On the Mountain Studio If you're using the iOS version, it is currently not upgradeable. If you're using the Android version, level 2 provides a 25% reduction in crafting time and level 3 provides a 50% reduction in crafting time. *Level 1: Already Built *Level 2: 50 floozs *Level 3: 150 floozs Excavation Site You must open your shop menu while in the mountain to purchase. It is only available after you have completed several quests given by Darthy the Mole. Tap on the ground underneath it once every 12 hours for a reward. Often, the reward is something you don't need, but.... you will occasionally get a lucky token. *50,000 coins Semaphore You must open your shop menu while in the mountain to purchase. Collector's Item. *Level 1: 60 flooz (30 rocks every 2 hours) *Level 2: 200,000 coins *Level 3: 200,000 coins In the Cave Digging Camp You must open your shop menu while in the cave to purchase. Collector's Item. *Level 1: 50 Flooz (10 iron every 2 hours) *Level 2: 1,000,000 Coins (15 iron every 2 hours; though I got 25 in the 1st time havest, 15 in 1st tap and 10 extra in 2nd tap for another 15 minutes or so) *Level 3: 2,000,000 Coins (20 iron every 2 hours on the screen, but really gathering 45. I think it is a bug)